


Sometimes you gotta let it out

by Beowolf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Leon's having one of those days. Perhaps Claire can help.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 26





	Sometimes you gotta let it out

Seeing “I miss you” in the headline of the email raised a flag in the young rookie’s heart. Upon clicking on it he was greeted with a long paragraph with many grammatical errors and oddly worded sentences. Nevertheless the message had conveyed exactly what it needed to, and the dark blonde could already feel a heavy and potent lump swell in his throat. He wanted so badly to hold his little sister in his arms and reassure that everything was okay. That he would be home soon for a visit and they would be playing “Mario Kart” together again. Maybe then he could lecture his younger brother Roy on his questionable behavior at school, as well as his nasty habits of getting into fights. Even if they were for a noble reason, most of them at least. 

But that wouldn’t be for another long while. All they had was messaging, emails, and phone calls. They would never be same thing as really seeing them in person. Nor would he be hearing his family’s voices when entering the tiny apartment. It was only then Leon had felt the moisture running down his cheeks in a messy stream onto his jeans. He didn’t hold back anymore and buried his face into his hand as he silently cried. After nearly a month of exhaustion from constantly running around at work on low rest, and trying the best he could to support his coworkers in their times of need, as well as regularly meeting with Claire in the hopes of soothing any stress she had over school, there was no doubt that all of that stress was going to build up and make him snap at some point. 

Like now. As he typed up a response to her message, trying to sound bright and letting her know that everything was okay, it just made him feel worse. Any composure he had left was now thrown out the window as violent sobs rattled out of him. He wanted to call them so badly. Hearing his mother’s or father’s voice seemed like it would be the antidote right now, but they would just worry.

Knowing his father he would probably jump right into the car and race down to Raccoon city to support his son. His father was a quiet man and not always sure with his emotions. But when it came to his family he would give anything and everything for them. That didn’t mean they treated their oldest son like a child, but the fact was no matter how old, strong or capable he was, they would always worry. He couldn’t do that to them. Nor did he want to break his sister’s heart. If she heard him crying too then she wouldn’t sleep a wink that night. 

Deciding it would be best to ride the rest of this emotional episode out in his room Leon shut off his computer and did that. He shut his door and lied on his bed, almost a little tempted to clutch the photo of his family close to his chest. As if that would make anything better, but it didn’t stop him from doing so. The room was dark which was good. Somehow whenever he cried he felt sobbing into a dark room instead of a lit room would conceal his feelings more. Or so his inner twelve-year-old self had thought. 

If he kept this up for too much longer then no doubt he’d have a terrible headache. He wasn’t how much of his raging emotions would keep splurging out, or how many paper towels and tissues he had gone through. But it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. What was the point? Might as well get it out now. The last things he remembered hearing was the twinkling tune of the Lumas from “Super Mario Galaxy” before slowly blacking out. 

\--- 

Brinnng! 

The young man suddenly jolted awake when he heard his phone vibrate. He sat up, and then quickly regretted it when it felt like the contents inside his head felt like they were making a b line down on his skull. Once adjusting he checked his phone, it reading six p.m. 

‘Christ…’ Leon thought, almost rolling his eyes. Really? He had been out that long? Seeing the message from Claire he grew curious (if not somewhat relieved) and opened it. 

Claire: Hey! What’s up? Are you free right now? I finished up my homework early and I’m kinda bored lol. 

It had only been sent twenty minutes ago, so maybe it wasn’t too late, Leon figured. He quickly answered back, saying sorry he didn’t see her message earlier he just woke up from a nap but he’d love to have her over for a bit. She answered within two minutes, enthusiastically. 

Claire: Sweet!! I’ll be there in ten! 

Leon couldn’t help but smile a little. She was always so happy to come over and hang out with him. Her growing crush couldn’t have been more obvious. 

“… Ten minutes huh?” the young man muttered to himself. That should be enough time for him to wash up. With that in mind he leaned over and turned on his light, it illuminating a small portion of his room. Sliding off his bed he went into his bathroom and switched on the light. The sight he was greeted with in the mirror wasn’t too shabby. Or at least the evidence of his tears wasn’t so obvious now, so long as one didn’t take note of the vague redness around his eyes or on the whites of them. As well as his slightly pink tinted nose. 

Throwing some cold water on his face and freshening up did make him feel a little better. Then he went to his room and quickly disposed of any of the evidence of his little ‘session’ as he liked to dub them, privately. After cleaning up a bit and getting out a couple of cold sodas for himself and Claire, he was then greeted with a knock on the door. 

‘Just in time…’ he thought, making his way to the worn out door and unlocking it. There he was greeted with Claire, in her signature red jacket and a bright smile on her face. 

“Hey!” she said, entering the apartment. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, shutting the door. 

“Not much, just finished a whole load of work. God I thought it’d never end…” Claire sighed, “How much friggin’ homework could one professor give out!” she yelled, mostly to herself. Leon laughed, the first one all night. Actually he couldn’t really remember the last time he laughed, or at least had given a genuine one. 

“Anyways- oh! Is that a shasta?” Claire said, a little giddy. 

“Yep, all for you, go for it.” The rookie grinned. “If your hungry I can order out. I haven’t eaten since this afternoon.” 

“… Can it be dominos?” Claire said, turning around, almost giving a guilty look. “I promise I’ll pay! I just got my paycheck today!” she said, taking out her wallet and searching for some tens and twenties most likely. 

“No need to worry, I got it.” Leon replied, heading over to his room. 

“Are you sure?” Claire asked. 

“I’m sure.” Leon said, giving her a smile, grabbing his wallet from the table. 

“Okay!” she said, and already he could see her drooling over the freshly cooked pizza. Apparently she was a very well-known customer there. He was about to dial their number, but then she paused, giving him a strange look. 

“You okay?” she said, a little unsure if this was ground she could tread. Yes the two of them had become good friends over the past four months, but when it came to personal stuff it was just something they were slowly working on. It wasn’t like neither side didn’t wanted to be personal and share their deepest darkest secrets with each other, but it was just a subject that had to be handled with care, you know? Leon felt himself freeze a bit, and quickly fumbled for an answer. Had it been that obvious? 

“Yeah I’m good, just a little groggy from my nap.” He sighed, “God a cup of coffee sounds great right now.” 

Claire nodded, but judging from her quiet look it didn’t seem like she believed him. So she followed up. 

“Well, whatever it is I’m here to chase it away.” She said, putting her hands on her hips and standing tall, as if to come off as some bodyguard. 

Leon chuckled, “Are you supposed to be my valiant knight in shining armor?” he joked, taking a seat at the counter in the kitchen. Claire came and sat right in front of him on the stool. 

“Yup.” She said, smiling at him. Leon looked down, trying to hold in some of his laughter while redness built up in his cheeks. Then he felt a smaller and warmer hand gently clasp over his. Glancing up, he saw Claire’s tender expression. She wasn’t wearing make up but still looked beautiful. The way her red lips curled up slightly and her blue eyes staring purposefully into his own. 

“Seriously Leon. I’m here. Whatever it is your going through I’m here.” Her voice sounded akin to a motherly tone, but it wasn’t quite that. He gave her a still expression, and then she extended her other hand to his face, cupping his cheek. Without really thinking he just sighed and slowly melted into her touch.


End file.
